The Hunting Trip
by Kalnaman
Summary: Adam and Little Joe was looking forward for their hunting trip, but sadly it didn't go as planned. Adam has to fight for his baby brother's life without the help of their Pa. Written for Crying-Brown
1. Chapter 1

The Hunting Trip

By Kalnaman

Warnings: Some fluff. You may need some hanky's. Hurt and sick Little Joe.

Fandom: Bonanza

A/N: This is for Crying-Brown from the Fanfiction exchange program. Who wanted an Adam and Little Joe brother fic. Hurt Little Joe and comforting/protective Adam. I hope you're going to like this story Crying-brown.

Summary: Adam and Little Joe was looking forward for their hunting trip, but sadly it didn't go as planned. Adam has to fight for his baby brother's life without the help of their Pa.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bonanza and I don't even own the plot to this story. The plot belongs to Crying-brown.

Chapter 1

Little Joe couldn't wait till tomorrow morning Adam would take him out hunting. Just the two of them. Little Joe had missed his oldest brother a lot while he was in University in Boston. Adam just got home a few weeks ago. He was going to prove to his oldest brother that he wasn't a little kid anymore that he'd grown into a man while Adam had studied. It was a little annoying to little Joe that Adam still saw him as a little kid. Maybe it was time they all called him Joseph maybe that would help him making people see him as an adult. People calling him Little Joe would only make people believing he was still a young boy and not a man.

"Pa?"

Ben Cartwright looked up from his book he was reading. "Yes son?"

"I think it's time you all start to call me Joseph instead of Little Joe… or rather you calling me Joe since I'll just think I'm in trouble when you call me Joseph."

Ben had a hard time to hide a chuckle. To him it seemed he always called his youngest son Joseph because the boy always found trouble where ever he goes. And it didn't help that the said boy thinks he's turned into a man when he still was a very young boy. He always thought he had to prove to his older brothers that he was too a man. "Why don't you want to be called Little Joe anymore?"

"Because… I'm too old to be called Little Joe and I'm not little anymore I'm a grown man." Joe said seriously while he sat up straight to prove to his Pa that he indeed was a man now. But even so Joe long brown curly hair and his innocent eyes told Ben differently.

'Yeah a grown man that doesn't need to shave yet.' Ben thought to himself while hiding a smile. He didn't dare to hurt his baby boy's feelings and yes to him Little Joe would always be his little baby boy like he always would be Adam and Hoss' little baby brother. "Tell you what Little Joe. If you manage to stay out of trouble while hunting with your brother Adam and you caught a deer or anything else eatable I might start calling you Joe."

"Ahh Paaa. Ya know I have a hard time to stay outta trouble." Little Joe whined like a little kid.

Ben looked firmly at little Joe even though he felt like smiling but he needed to be all parental here. "A man has to behave and stay out of trouble to be really considered as adult man and he has to be able to get some good catch at hunts to feed his wife and children."

Little Joe thought about it and then nodded he was going to prove to his Pa and brothers that he was able to behave and stay out of trouble like the man he was. "Okay Pa. I'm gonna show you all I'm responsible adult man than will be able to take care of a wife and children when the time comes." Little Joe said seriously.

'Don't grow up to fast young boy. You're too young to think about wife and children.' Ben thought to himself once again. Just then Adam and Hoss came into the house laughing. They hang up their hats and gun belts with their weapons. They then joined their baby brother and Pa. "Hey Little Joe isn't it past your bedtime?" Adam asked him. Little Joe looked annoyed at Adam. "No it ain't. I'm ain't a little boy anymore Adam that needs a bedtime."

Adam ruffled his baby brother's curly hair, "You could have fooled me kid." Joe pushed Adam's hand away annoyed.

Ben looked at his watch it was almost Little Joe's bedtime, but since the kid had to get up really early tomorrow morning he thought it would be a good idea for the boy to get ready for bed. "It's not a bad idea for you to get ready for bed now Little Joe…"

Joe looked shocked at his Pa. "But Pa!"

"You have to get up way earlier than you are used to. You want to be well rested for your trip tomorrow, don't you?"

Little Joe let out a sigh while he frowned, "yeah I guess."

"Then get ready for bed now son. I'll be there in a few minutes to tuck you in."

Adam and Hoss had a hard time to hide a laugh. They could see on their baby brother's face that he wanted to argue about being tucked in and they knew that Little Joe loved when their Pa tucked him in even though he claimed to be an adult now. Little Joe stood up and walked out to the outhouse and did his business and then went to the washing chambers and freshened up a bit and then he went to his room. He needed to be stronger. He had to learn to go to bed without getting tucked in by his Pa soon and he would after Adam and his hunting trip and he had to tell Adam not to read him bedtime stories anymore he was too old for it. But he would let them do it tonight but this would be the last time since from tomorrow he would prove to his family that he indeed was a man now and Little Joe was from the past. After the hunting trip he would be only seen as Joseph Cartwright. Once a boy now a man.

When Ben entered Little Joe's room Joe had just gotten dressed in his nightshirt. Ben pulled away the comforter and said, "get in son." Little Joe reluctantly lay down and let his Pa tuck him in. "I'm really too old to be tucked in Pa." Joe said while he bit his under lip. He was going to miss this and the bedtime stories Adam read to him. He'd so been missing it while Adam was in University. Since Adam came back he'd come into Little Joe's room after Ben had tucked Joe in and read a bedtime story to his baby brother like he did before he went to Boston. "You'll never be too old to me son. We'll see after your hunting trip if it goes as we talked about this evening then I'll let you do as you think is best. But you need to know I'll miss this and I think Adam will miss reading you bedtime stories he's always loved to read to you. He loves you, you know? You and Adam argue a lot I know. Adam cares about you very much and he feels like he needs to protect you and he's right since he is your oldest brother it is his duty to protect you."

"But Pa. I'm old enough to protect myself."

"If you get back safe and sound without any trouble while on the hunting trip we'll see boy." Ben said and then kissed his son on the forehead, "Goodnight son. I'll send Adam in."

When Ben left Joe's room Joe said out loud, "I'll prove to you Pa. I will. I am a man now." Joe then suddenly felt his throat being a little sore and started to cough. He hurried to hide his cough when he could hear Adam heading to his room. He didn't want Adam to think he was starting to get sick and call off their hunting trip. Joe could hear a knock on his door. "Come in Adam."

Adam went into Joe's room with a book in his hand. He took a seat beside his baby brother's bed. He then started to read the story. After about ten minutes later Little Joe's eyes started to droop and then he was snoring soundly. Adam closed his book and stood up and pulled the comforter over the boy's shoulder and pulled a strain hair from the boy's eyes. "I've missed you so much. Much more than you'll ever know. I'm really looking forward for our trip. Just you and I. Sweet dreams kid. See you tomorrow bright and early." Adam said and then blew out the lamp and left Little Joe's room silently to make sure not to wake up his baby brother. He then went back down to join his Pa and next youngest brother Hoss.

"How is Little Joe?" Ben asked.

"He's sleeping like the little boy he is." Adam chuckled and Ben and Hoss followed him.

"Let's hope Little Joe sees reasons soon. He's still a boy." Hoss said seriously. Ben and Adam nodded in agreement.

"Let's see how the hunting trip will end like. Hopefully that will help Little Joe to see reasons."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Hunting Trip

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews.

Chapter 2

When Little Joe woke up the next morning he hurried out of bed and out of his nightshirt and into his clothes. He was so looking forward for his trip with Adam. He suddenly had a coughing fit, he prayed that his family didn't hear his coughs his Pa and brothers were overprotective of him they would just call off the trip afraid that Joe was getting sick and Little Joe didn't want to risk that. It was just a few coughs nothing bad. He wasn't going to get sick or nothing. Joe hurried out of his room and into Adam's, Adam was still asleep. Joe went to wake him up. He shook Adam's shoulders. "Wake up Adam. Time to go!" Little Joe said excitedly like a little kid who couldn't wait to unwrap his Christmas presents.

Adam did wake up but he pretended to still be asleep. He thought it was funny how exited Little Joe was.

"Adam!" Little Joe started shaking Adam's shoulder harder. After a few minutes Adam took pity on his baby brother and pretended he was just about to wake up. Adam yawned, "M'ning Little Joe. What's wrong? Did you wet your bed?" Adam teased.

Little Joe looked angrily at Adam, "Of course not Adam! The last time I wet my bed was when I was four. I'm no kid anymore."

Adam had to hide a chuckle, "Then why are you waking me in the middle of the night?"

"The hunting trip Adam. Have you forgotten all about that?"

"Oh the hunting trip. Was that today?"

"Ahh Adam. You know it's today. Come on Adam. Get up we need to go!" Little Joe said while he pulled Adam's right arm to get Adam out of bed. Adam laughed. "okay. Okay!" Adam got out of bed and hurried to get dressed. When they went out of Adam's room they were greeted by Hoss and their Pa.

"Morning Pa. Morning Hoss." Adam said.

Hoss yawned. "Morning Adam. Morning Little Joe. But I should tan your hide Little Joe for waking us up in the middle of the night." Hoss said teasingly.

Little Joe blushed. "I'm too old for a tanning."

"If anyone is going to tan anyone's hide it's me." Ben tried to say as firmly as he could. "And no you're not too old to get a tanning my boy…"

Hoss and Adam laughed but stopped when their Pa finished, "no boy's of mine are too old for a tanning." To change the subject Adam said, "Well we better get some breakfast before we go."

Hoss smiled brightly at the mention of breakfast.

After breakfast Adam and Little Joe got ready to leave. Hopsing had packed some food for them so that they wouldn't starve the first few days. And for the rest of the trip they needed to hunt for their food which was the purpose of the trip anyway and to hunt enough to get some of it with them home for Hopsing to prepare for a great meal.

Before they left Ben gave his youngest a hug. "Now be a good boy and behave. And remember Adam is in charge and you have to listen to him as you would if you were with me." Ben told him firmly.

"But Paaa."

"No Little Joe. Adam is the oldest. He is responsible for you so don't give him any trouble." Ben said authoritatively.

"Yes, Sir. I'll behave like the responsible man I am. I won't get into trouble or give Adam any."

Ben nodded firmly, "Good Little Joe. Have a nice trip."

"Thanks Pa. See you in a week." Joe then get out of his Pa's hug and then gave Hoss a hug, "bye Hoss. I'll catch you a big bear. I promise Hoss!" Hoss hugged him back and then ruffled the boy's hair. "I'm counting on that Little Joe."

Joe then got on his horse and waved when Adam and him rode off.

Hoss looked over at his Pa, "You think Adam will survive being alone with Little Joe for a week? It's been long since the last time and the kid is more a trouble magnet than he was before Adam went to Boston." Hoss asked worriedly when they were watching Adam and Little Joe riding off on their hunting trip.

Ben looked over at his son and wrapped his arms over him. "Don't worry son. Adam can handle him I'm sure of it."

oOo

Little Joe was happy. They were finally on their way on their hunting trip. After they'd been riding for a few hours Adam told Joe that it was time to get some rest and something to eat. Little Joe felt like coughing again but hit it from Adam the best he could. Adam looked worried at him. "I'm fine Adam. I just need something to drink got a dry throat. Adam nodded satisfied and handed him a canteen. Joe accepted it and the water did good to his sore throat. After they'd finished their lunch Little Joe rubbed his sleepy eyes and tried to hide a yawn.

"Time for a nap Little Joe."

"I'm *yawn*not tired *yawn*."

Adam leaned back on a tree with his jacket rolled to act like a pillow and pulled his hat down to hide his face, "Maybe you aren't but I am. You woke me up in the middle of the night remember?"

A few minutes later Adam gently lifted his hat to check on his baby brother he smiled brightly when it turned out he succeeded in getting his brother to take a nap. He really didn't feel tired but he thought it maybe would be for the best if he took a nap too. He had a big responsibility on his hands and that was his baby brother. So he leaned back and tried to get some sleep too and about ten minutes later or so he too was sound asleep. If Adam had stayed awake he would have been able to hear that Little Joe's breathing was starting to change sounding a little congested.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Hunting Trip

A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews.

Chapter 3

About an hour later Little Joe woke up coughing. When he noticed Adam still asleep he tried to cough silently so not to wake Adam and worry him. He drank some water and it helped some. He hoped he would stop coughing soon. Becoming ill wasn't what he needed right now. He'd been so looking forward for this trip. It didn't go long before Adam awoke too. They mounted their horses and continued their trip. Later the day they found the right spot to camp and hunt. It was near a lake so they were also able to fish. They decided go fishing and tomorrow they would hunt. They were able to catch some fish for dinner. They sat a fire and prepared the fish. While they ate it was starting to get a little chilly Adam lay a blanket over his baby brother's shoulder. Little Joe just rolled his eyes for his big brother being a mother hen. Then suddenly Little Joe started a coughing fit again and this time he couldn't hide it from Adam. Adam looked worriedly over at the boy. "Are you okay Little Joe?"

Little Joe nodded while he still coughed. "Yeah *cough* I-I *cough* got *cough* something in *cough* my windpipe *cough*."

"I hate when that happens." Adam said in sympathy. Adam looked up at the sky he didn't really liked what he saw. It looked like it could snow soon and it was starting to get real cold. He just prayed there wouldn't come to a blizzard. He thought it would be for the best if they tomorrow would find a cave for shelter. Luckily they had taken some warm clothes with them but it could get real cold at night and if there should come a blizzard their clothes wouldn't be enough to keep them warm and alive. Little Joe's coughing fit stopped and Adam pulled out his guitar and started to play a song while singing to it and Joe happily listened. Later in the evening Adam said, "We better go to sleep now, we need to get up early tomorrow for our hunt and we need to find a cave for better shelter. I'm afraid that there may come a blizzard in a few days. Little Joe nodded he kind of felt a little groggy so sleep sounded really good right about now for Little Joe. Since their Pa wasn't there Adam was the one to tuck Little Joe in, the boy was too sleepy to argue about it. Adam then told Little Joe a bedtime story while he sat beside Joe and looked into the fire and glanced at his baby brother from time to time. A few minutes later he noticed the boy's eyes started to droop and before long the boy was sound asleep. Adam smiled fondly at the sleeping boy. He'd grown a lot since he'd left for Boston but the boy was still a boy no matter what Little Joe thought. He was sad he'd missed some good years watching Little Joe grow up and he wanted to catch up on things he's missed being separated from Little Joe. He never would forget the day he saw Little Joe for the first time. It had been a hard work for Doc Martin to help Little Joe into the world and the boy had been poorly for weeks at first Doc Martin didn't think Little Joe would live to be older than a few days, but the baby boy was stubborn and showed them all that he was stronger than any of them thought he was and to the surprise and happiness of Doc Martin and the family Little Joe survived. Even though he did survive the first week Little Joe had still been a little poorly and it didn't take much for the boy to get ill. So for the first few years of the boy's life they had to be careful and the boy wasn't allowed to go outside when it was cold or wet. With the boy's wild spirit it had been hard of them all to keep the boy inside and to keep him away from helping with the farm. Maybe that was why they were all so protective over the boy since it was a miracle he was alive. Luckily the boy was now in Doc Martin's eyes a healthy boy and they didn't need to be afraid anymore of his health, but even so it was still hard to hear the boy cough like he did today as it reminded Adam too much of when Little Joe was a little poorly toddler. He could remember the fear of losing his baby brother like if it was yesterday.

Before Adam noticed he fell asleep himself.

oOo

Early next morning they went to find a cave. They found one and from there they went on a hunt. Little Joe tried really hard to hunt a deer but missed. Adam was too busy watching over his baby brother to catch one himself. In the evening that day Little Joe wasn't a happy camper since they hadn't caught anything. Adam rubbed Joe's shoulder, "Cheer up, Kiddo. Better luck tomorrow."

"I'm no Kiddo." Little Joe whined.

Adam ignored the comment. He lay a comforting hand on the boy's neck and frowned. Little Joe's neck felt too hot. He then felt for a fever on the boy's forehead. "Little Joe. Do you have a fever? You feel awfully hot." Adam said worriedly.

Little Joe shook his head, "no I'm fine. I'm just hot from running when I had to run after Sport when a snake scared him.

"Are you sure Little Joe? Maybe we should head home…"

"No! I'm fine Adam."

"I don't want you out here in wilderness in the middle of a cold."

"No please Adam. I'm notta getting any cold. As I said I'm fine."

Adam studied Little Joe closely. He hoped the boy was right. "We better head into the cave for shelter an set up a fire. And I want you to go to sleep and hopefully you'll be okay tomorrow morning. But if you are not we ARE heading home." Adam said firmly.

"Don't worry Adam I'm okay and I also will be tomorrow." Little Joe went to sleep he didn't dare to argue with Adam about it fearing Adam would punishing him with deciding to head home tomorrow. And Little Joe wouldn't risk that at all. He was going to show Adam tomorrow that he was fine and that he was a good hunter which he hadn't been able to today.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Hunting Trip

A/N: Thank you for great reviews.

Chapter 4

Sadly little Joe couldn't show Adam the next day that he was fine nor a good hunter since Little Joe's coughing had gotten worse through the night. Adam woke up in the middle of the night by Joe's coughing fit. He turned on a lamp and went over to the boy he studied the boy closely. He didn't like how the boy looked at all fearing the boy had a fever. He touched the boy's forehead and sure enough the boy was burning up. He went to get the canteen with water and got the boy in his arms and put the tip of the canteen to Joe's mouth. "You need to drink, Buddy. Come on Little Joe. You need liquids to get the fever down."

Little Joe turned his face away, "I ain't gotten any f'v'er." Joe mumbled feverishly.

"Please Little Joe. You need to drink some." After some couching Adam was finally able to get Joe to drink some.

It took a long time before the coughing fit had stopped and the boy had finally been able to fall back asleep. Adam wasn't able to though. Little Joe being sick only gave him some bad flashbacks from all the other times he'd been worried about his baby brother. He never forgot the first night after little Joe was born. His Pa, stepmother, brother Hoss and him had mixed feeling at the time. They been so happy to have gotten a new member of the family another boy even though his stepmother had hoped for a girl since she was the only woman in the family, but they were also very sad because the boy was so poorly and they didn't know if the boy would survive the night. He remembered he'd woken up that night and went to check on the baby. He saw his Pa sitting up with the baby in his arms crying. Adam had been afraid then that the baby had died. But then he heard his Pa promising the baby what he would show him if he survived the day and became strong and healthy like his next oldest brother Hoss. Adam knew the best thing was to go back to bed but he needed to be there for his baby brother and his Pa. So he went silently toward his Pa while making sure he wouldn't wake up his stepmother since she's had had a very hard day and she deserved the sleep. When he arrived behind his Pa he lay a hand gently on his shoulder and said in a small voice, "Pa." Ben turned surprised his head around toward the sound of Adam's voice.

"Adam. Why aren't you in bed?"

"Sorry Pa. But I wanted to check on Little Joe to make sure he's alright. He is alright isn't he?" Adam asked while tears were threatening to fall. Ben gave him a faint smile and brushed away his own tears so not to worry Adam even more. "He's sleeping, son."

Adam gulped, "He's sleeping like a baby right. Not like my own Ma is now? He's not with her now is he?" Adam asked worriedly. Ben wrapped his left arm around his oldest son while his right arm was protectively holding the youngest son. "He's sleeping like a baby. He's still with us." Adam let out a relieved sigh. "I heard what you told little Joe Pa… I didn't mean to eavesdrop honest."

Ben hugged Adam tight, "I know son. I know you are worried about your baby brother. "So what did you hear son?"

"What you promised him to show and do with him if he survives and becomes strong and healthy like Hoss."

Ben nodded with a sad face. Adam knew what his Pa feared that he wouldn't be able to. "And I promise you Pa that I will help you and his Ma to take care of him and I will read him a bedtime story every night for as long as he wants me to."

Ben looked proudly at Adam."You've always been a great big brother Adam and I'm sure you'll be a good big brother to Little Joe too. Your stepmother, brothers and I are lucky to have you, Son."

Adam smiled brightly. He loved his Pa a lot and the rest of his family and it meant a great deal to him his Pa being proud of him.

"It's time you go back to bed, Adam. I'm going to need your help bright and early tomorrow morning."

Adam nodded reluctantly. He wished he could stay with his baby brother and Pa to watch over them, but his Pa was right he would need him tomorrow since his Pa had a lot on his hands with taking care of his stepmother and baby brother. He hugged his Pa and then gave his baby brother a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead. "Tomorrow night I'm going to read you a bedtime story, Little Joe so you better hang in there. For it's going to be an exciting story that you won't want to miss."

Ben smiled fondly at seeing and hearing Adam what he was good at and that was being the best oldest brother. "Night Little Joe. Night Pa."

"Night son." Adam then had went to bed and the next evening Adam had been a very happy older brother who had been able to read a bedtime story for the first time to his baby brother.

oOo

Adam was back in the presence. "You better keep hanging in there, Buddy. I want to be able to keep reading you bedtime stories. And our Pa will tan my hide if I don't get you home safe and sound. Adam cradled Little Joe in his arms like he did when Joe had been just a little fragile little baby.

oOo

It was finally morning. It had been a very long night for Adam worrying about Little Joe. Sadly the boy had gotten worse instead of better. He decided to head on home with him to get him to see Doc Martin hopefully he could use his magic on the boy once again. Adam stood up and went out of the cave to check how the weather was and to his annoyance a blizzard was going on. It was too bad for him heading home with a sick boy. He needed to wait till the blizzard had slowed down. He prayed it would happen soon. It wasn't a place to be with a very sick child in his hands. He wished his Pa was there he'd have known what to do.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Hunting Trip

A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews you're the best!

Chapter 5

Hours past but sadly the blizzard didn't look like it wanted to stop any time soon. And the same with Little Joe's fever and coughs. It was hard for Little Joe to keep up his appearances of being an adult. While being sick he didn't feel like an adult at all more like a little scared kid and he hated himself for it. It wasn't what he wanted to prove to his big brother that he was a little kid like they all thought he was. Now he wouldn't be able to prove that he wasn't and get them all to call him Joseph. He felt like crying and he didn't notice that he actually did. Adam was at his side in a flash and got him into his arms. "Shh, shh, Little Joe. Are you thirsty?" Little Joe shook his head, "Are you hungry?" He shook his head once again.

"Pa…Pa…I-I want Pa…" Little Joe sobbed.

Adam hugged him tight. "I know Little Joe, I know. I wish I could get you to him."

oOo

Hours later the blizzard had calmed down a bit but Adam wasn't so happy travelling home with sick Little Joe yet. But he needed to see if he could hunt something that he could make a broth out of for Little Joe hoping that it would do the boy good. He wasn't happy of leaving the boy alone. He made sure water and some bread was lying at the boy's reach. He then reluctantly went on hunting but close by so it wouldn't get him too long to get back to his baby brother. Luckily he was able to get a good catch and he hurried to get back to the cave to prepare the broth. Little Joe was too sick to feed himself so Adam had to spoon feed him. That reminded him of when he for the first time was allowed to feed his baby brother his bottle and baby broth.

Little Joe had gotten stronger and Doc Martin was more optimistic that he would survive. It was in the middle of afternoon and Adam had done all his chores after he'd come home from school. His stepmother had just prepared a bottle for Little Joe and some baby broth. "Ma… Can I feed him? Please." Adam asked her hopefully. She smiled, "Sure. Go take a seat and I'll hand you your baby brother. Adam did as asked and accepted the baby his stepmother handed him and he made sure the baby was held securely in his arms she then handed him the bottle. He gently but the nipple in the baby's mouth and the baby started to suckle. Adam looked proudly up at his stepmother and she smiled brightly at him. "You're doing a great job Adam." When the bottle was empty he started feeding the baby his broth. Adam was surprised how messy his baby brother could be even worse than Hoss. Though sadly his appetite wasn't as good as Hoss'. "Come on Baby. You need to eat more to become as strong as your brother Hoss." But the baby made a fuss he didn't want more to eat. Adam let out a defeated sigh.

"Don't worry, Adam. He did eat quite a lot compared to how much he's been eating from the day he was born. It's the first time he's eaten so much. I hope Doc Martin is right that the broth will help him get stronger."

"Me too, Ma. Me too."

"It's time for Little Joe to get changed. You want to help with that too?" She laughed when Adam cringed his face, "Uhmm… I have some home work that I need to attend to. Sorry Ma."

She had to hide a laugh when Adam hurried to get to his room to do his 'homework' all of a sudden.

oOo

Back in the presence Adam was able to feed his brother the broth but sadly not all of it no matter what Adam did and said. But at least it had been something.

"Pa… Pa…" Little Joe sobbed. Adam cradled him closer to his chest. "As soon as the blizzard is over I promise I'll get you home to Pa."

That reminded Adam on the time he'd been out camping with Little Joe. It had been a few weeks before he'd went to Boston to attend University. A snake had scared their horses when they were about to head back home and they had to walk home. Adam didn't understand why Little Joe had gotten quite since he usually was so talkative. They were rarely able to get the boy to keep his mouth shot for just a few minutes. He looked back and noticed the boy had fallen way back. "Hey what's wrong Little Joe? Why are you walking so slow? Are you already tired?"

Little Joe shook his head, "I-I'm fine. I just got a stone in my boot."

Adam shook his head, "Then why didn't just say so and stopped? Get that stone out of your boot."

Little Joe looked down at the ground and stopped walking. He then took of his right boot off his foot with his left hand. He then turned it around and got the boot back on and started to walk again but not without humbling. Adam hadn't noticed because he'd turned around and was walking. After they'd walked for awhile Adam still was worried about Little Joe who still hadn't said a word. Adam turned around and first then noticed Little Joe's funny walk. He hurried to the boy's side. "What's wrong with your foot, Little Joe?"

Little Joe looked embarrassed down at the ground once again. "I-I hurt my foot when Cochise kicked me off."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Adam said worried and hurried to get the boy to sit down. He took gently the boot off Joe's foot and examined it. "Looks like its sprained."

"I didn't want to hold you back."

Adam shook his head. "Please next time tell me okay. Don't ever be afraid of holding me back."

Little Joe sniffed. Adam lifted his chin. "I know it hurt's Little Joe. But it is going to be okay. I promise."

"A-are you gonna tan my hide?" Little Joe asked him worriedly.

Adam frowned, "Why would you think that?"

Little Joe shrugged. Adam hugged him. "Of course I won't. It's not your fault."

"B-but I should have been more careful. I… I…"

"Joseph. It wasn't your fault and you didn't have any power over that snake or to hold Cochise in place and I didn't with my own horse either. So no you are not going to be punished. If you are then Pa should tan my hide too."

Little Joe looked shocked at him. "No you don't deserve to get a tanning. You didn't do nothin wrong."

"And neither did you Little Joe."

"What now Adam? How are we going home with my bad foot?"

Adam stood up and then lifted Little Joe into his arms. "I'm going to carry you."

"But Adam. I'm too heavy."

"If you were too heavy you would be Hoss but you aren't Hoss. Don't worry I can manage and I promise you, I'll get you home to Pa. And sure enough Adam kept his promises. He carried Little Joe till they were home and poor Adam he was exhausted when their Pa found them. Ben had hurried to give Adam some water to drink and then Little Joe and made sure that Doc Martin took care of both his boys and they were wrapped up in blankets after a bath and got fed.

oOo

Adam hoped that he again would be able to get his baby brother home safely like the time he'd carried his injured brother home. He prayed that somehow his Pa knew they needed him. If Adam had been at the age as Little Joe was he would have cried for his Pa too. He really felt like it. But the man in him kept him from it.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Hunting Trip #6

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, RL can be so annoying. Thank you all for the great reviews.

Adam was frustrated. He didn't know what to do. Little Joe wasn't getting any better but more like it was getting worse. They were trapped in the cave and Adam had to get Little Joe's fever down. He thought of how Doc Martin had gotten Little Joe's fever down when he was a little toddler. Adam did as best as he could and with things he had to help getting the boy's fever down. Adam usually loved snow but at the moment he hated it. The snow only made it harder for him to get the boy back home. Adam never forgot the day when it had snowed for the first time in Little Joe's young life. At the time Little Joe was still very fragile and Doc Martin had advised against letting the boy out to play in the snow fearing he would catch pneumonia. The toddler hadn't been a happy camper at all. He'd been looking dreamingly out of the window and had begged their Pa to let him out. He wanted to make a snowman like in the story Adam had read to him. Adam knew it had been hard on their Pa to say no to those pleading eyes, but he loved the boy too much than to risk the boy's life. Little Joe had went to Adam and pleaded with him to get their Pa to change his mind since he was so smart, Little Joe had been sure Adam would be able to convince their Pa it was safe for him to play outside in the snow. It had been very hard to tell the boy no especially after the boy looked disappointedly at him. Adam had then an idea and had the help of Hoss and their Pa to make fake snow for the inside. Little Joe had played happily with them in the fake snow and made a fake snowman in the living room. Hop Sing hadn't been too happy when some of it had by mistake messed his kitchen. He'd had the intention to yell at them all, but when he saw and heard how happy the youngest Cartwright had been he'd silently went back into the kitchen to clean it himself. Hop Sing had told Adam that later that day. Little Joe had hugged Adam before he'd read the boy a bedtime story. He'd thanked his big brother for the best day of his life.

oOo

Adam went out the cave to check if the blizzard had stopped and to check on the horses. Hours later it finally seemed the fever had broken and the blizzard stopped, but it was too late to head home. He told Little Joe a story after Little Joe had asked him to and he was happy to obliged.

oOo

The next day Little Joe was still sick with a small fever, but the weather was much better than it had been so now Adam could finally get his baby brother home. He wrapped his baby brother warm and carried him outside after he'd packed their things on the horses. Adam got the boy on his own horse and took a seat behind the boy. He took the reins of Little's Joe's horse and started their journey back home which Adam had a bad feeling that it would be a very hard ride home while keeping the boy alive and safe.

He thought of the day he had to leave for Boston. Little Joe had been heartbroken he'd begged Adam to stay. When he'd told the boy he had to go he'd begged him to take him with him to the big city. It'd been the hardest thing to leave the boy. Little Joe had cried for him to not to go.

oOo

Even though it didn't snow it was so cold. Adam had wrapped a blanket over himself and his brother. And he'd been right it had been a hard ride home it took days and hardship to get himself and his sick baby brother home. Luckily there wasn't as much snow at Ponderosa as it had been where they'd come from. When Ben saw them he threw what he had in his hands away and ran to his sons and looked worried at them. "What happened Adam?"

"Pa. Little Joe is really sick. We have to get Doc Martin."

"Hoss!" Ben yelled. Hoss ran out from the house, "What is it Pa?" Hoss yelled all worried he stopped in his tracks when he saw Adam and who he had in his arms. He hurried to them. "Adam! Little Joe!"

"Go get Doc Martin, Hoss. Tell him Little Joe is really sick and he needs his help." Ben said.

Hoss nodded and hurried to get his horse. Ben hurried to get Little Joe into his arms and carried the boy inside. Adam got one of their men to help take care of the horses. On their way inside Adam said to his Pa, "I'm sorry Pa. I couldn't get him home earlier there was a blizzard and I couldn't risk it."

"Don't worry Adam. You got him home that what's matters and the boy is alive. Go let Hop Sing prepare you a hot bath. I'll tuck your baby brother in bed. And get him to take bowl of hot water so I can clean Little Joe up a bit." Adam nodded. A hot bath sounded really great right about now.

The hot bath did Adam good, but he couldn't enjoy as much as he wanted since he was still worried about Little Joe. Just as Adam had finished his bath and gotten dressed Doc Martin and Hoss arrived finally. Doc Martin hurried up to Little Joe's room. Doc Martin knew the boy's room too well since sadly the boy had needed him often. Lately it was mostly because Little Joe had been in some kind of accident than because of sickness like he did when he was a small boy. Adam followed him. He prayed that the doc would tell him that Little Joe would be going to be okay again.

TBC (one chapter left)


	7. Chapter 7

The Hunting Trip

A/N: Here's the last chapter. I'm so happy you like this story. And thank you all for your great reviews.

Chapter 7

Adam was afraid to what Doc Martin had to say. Worried that he would tell him what he'd done to take care of his baby brother had been all wrong and that he would be the reason that the boy wouldn't survive.

Doc Martin studied him closely. "How are you feeling Adam? I should check you over too. Let's get to your room."

Adam shook his head, "No I'm fine. How's Little Joe? Is he going to be okay?"

"Do as Doc Martin asked of you son. I want to make sure you really are okay." Ben said firmly.

"But Paaa. I need to be here for Little Joe."

"Little Joe is in good hands. I'll stay with him. Now go." Ben said in a stern fatherly voice that brooked no argument.

Adam reluctantly went with Doc Martin to his room. He was happy when the doc was done poking and prodding. "So what is your verdict Doc?"

"You're still a healthy young man. More than I can say about your baby brother." Doc Martin said sadly.

Adam looked worriedly at him. "Please tell me he's going to be okay. Don't tell me I'm the reason he's going to die because I didn't take good enough care of him."

Doc Martin lay a comforting hand on Adam's shoulder. "Adam. You are the reason the boy is still alive. It is NOT your fault he got sick. Yes he's still in critical condition. If we can get the boy's congested chest to be normal again he has a better chance of survival. Luckily he doesn't have a high fever anymore. You need to make sure he doesn't lie down all the time he needs to get up a few minutes a time and he needs to cough up what he has in his lungs that isn't good for him."

"I'll make sure of it."

Adam hurried back to his baby brother's room. He stayed with the boy for days watching over him. It had been hard on Ben and Hoss to get him to take some breaks and get some sleep in his own bed.

About a week later Little Joe was almost back to his old mischievous self. It had been hard on him to be pampered by his family. They still called him Little Joe.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked him worried.

"I wasn't able to prove I'm a responsible adult and not a kid. I'm afraid you'll always gonna think of me as a little kid and that you're always gonna call me Little Joe."

Adam thought about it. Ben had told Adam about what he'd promised Little Joe if the hunting trip would end well. "Tell you what. What happened wasn't your fault…"

Little Joe blushed and looked away. "It was kinda my fault… I coughed a little before we went on the trip but I really didn't think I was starting getting sick honest!"

Adam nodded in understanding. "Yes you should have told me how you felt, but I can understand why you didn't. But you have to promise you'll tell either me, Hoss or our Pa how you feel. We care much about you Lit… Joe. We don't want to lose you. The trip wouldn't have been called off but postponed till you were well again to travel.

Little Joe nodded embarrassed.

"I promise you, we'll try to treat you as the responsible adult you claim to be, but you have to promise me to stay out of trouble and do as you're told."

Joe looked hopefully over at Adam from his bed he was still recuperating from. "Good. So I guess you are too old to be tucked in now and for bedtime stories?"

Joe gulped and reluctantly nodded. He felt like the day he was told he was too old for carrying a blanky around. He'd loved that blanky a lot. And it had been very hard for him to let it go and let it stay in his room.

oOo

Joe was happy when Doc Martin finally allowed him to go outside, but not so much that he was cleared to go back to school.

"Ahh Paaa. I'm too old to go to school. I should be helping you out at the Ranch."

"Joseph. What did I tell you about whining?"

Joe looked at Adam for help. "Pa is right. Only kids are whining not responsible adults."

"Responsible adults don't go to school they work." Joe protested.

"That's not true Joe. Remember when I was studying in Boston?"

Joe nodded but he wasn't happy at all where this conversation was heading. He'd hoped he'd been able to convince his family that he was too old to go to school.

"I'm an adult and I was when I went to University in Boston."

Adam ignored the look his Pa gave him. He had an idea his Pa didn't agree with him there. To him he'd probably always be a child to him too like Hoss and Joe would be.

Joe let out a defeated sigh. He wasn't looking forward of going back to school the next week.

He forgot all about his bad mood when he came outside and that he was allowed to help out a little at the Ranch. In the evening he was so tired and no one had to tell him to go to bed. He told his family good night. He was sad. He really missed being called Little Joe and being tucked in and read bedtime story to. He didn't know that his Pa and brothers waited for him to tell them that he wasn't too old for it yet. Joe went up to his room with a heavy heart. But when he came into bed he couldn't sleep. In the end he couldn't take it anymore and reluctantly went back down to his family wearing his nightshirt.

Ben looked worriedly at Joe, "What's wrong son?"

Joe looked embarrassed down at the floor and mumbled something.

"What was that son? Please say that louder so I'm able to hear you."

"I-I think I-I'm not too old to be called Little Joe yet…"

Ben, Hoss and Adam had a hard time to hide a smile.

"Okay Little Joe. We'll call you Little Joe from now on. You can go back to bed now."

Little Joe didn't move a muscle. "Is there more Little Joe." Ben asked hiding a smile while he looked knowingly from Little Joe to his other two sons.

"Y-yeah… I don't think I-I'm too old for a-a… b-bedtime story… a-and to be t-tucked in…"

Little Joe said while still looking down at the floor embarrassed.

Ben nodded in understanding. "Who do you want to tuck you in son?"

Little Joe looked shyly up at his Pa and then at Adam and then back at his Pa. "Adam. And from tomorrow I want you to tuck me in again like old times."

Ben smiled fondly at his youngest. "I'll be happy to son. I've missed it a lot."

Little Joe smiled brightly and looked over at Adam. Adam smiled and stood up. He pulled Little Joe over his shoulder so his bottom was facing the front and his upper body and head was behind Adam. Adam gave Little Joe some gentle swats on his bottom. "Ow! Pa. Hoss. Help me!" Little Joe said laughing.

Ben and Hoss laughed too. "I think you are in good hands, Little Joe."

Adam turned around so Little Joe could see his Pa and Hoss. "Say good night to your Pa and Hoss, Little Joe."

Little Joe help his head up, "good night Pa." Ben kissed his head, "Good night, Baby boy."

"Good night Hoss."

"Night Little Joe."

Adam then carried Little Joe up to his room while he still gave Little Joe some gentle swats. At Joe's bed he pulled the comforter away and got Little Joe in his arms like he would a baby and then lay him in bed and tucked him in. Little Joe gave him a hug. "I love you Adam."

Adam hugged him back, "I love you too, Kiddo." He then took a seat beside Little Joe's bed and started to read the boy a bedtime story. He'd missed reading to his baby brother and he was happy he was allowed to do the honor again. He hoped that the hunting trip they would go to in about a month would turn out better this time. Only time would tell. With Little Joe being a trouble magnet you could expect about anything. Nothing came easy with the boy, but as long as the boy stayed alive and happy, Adam wouldn't have it any other way.

The End


End file.
